


Bleeding Gold

by Lady_Avarice



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avarice/pseuds/Lady_Avarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What some would pass off as dull and simple is merely gold waiting to catch the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Gold

Most people didn't see them, or at least understand them.

Everywhere, there they were, lives flitting about waiting for someone to notice them.

Xander had always seen them.  Seen Jesse's brash red and bronze, Willow's pale, shy green and barely there canary yellow.  Giles' almost dusty greys flickered with bright silver.  Buffy's brassy golden color, dark at the roots.  Joyce's example of artistry in pinks and taupe, dusted with rose.  Dawn's vibrant, shimmering emerald.  Colors that flashed and glimmered and gleamed in the light.

By comparison his own's coloring was fairly dull in his opinion.  Dark brown and amber.  Nothing that really stood out, his could have blended into the trees and he doubted anyone would have noticed.  The colors didn't even really do anything in the light like the others, rather than flashing they gleamed dully, like old wood touched by many hands.  There was a smudge of color on his chest, a dark, rusty color that after.. after reminded him far too much of blood some days and he had to stop himself from looking at that patch, lest he start to hate it.

Xander saw them, but never really understood his own. 

* * *

 

She could see them too.  Willow's spring green growing and pale sun rising.  Giles' dusty knowledge that only keened the edge.  Buffy's blades of wit, and the camouflage of the California Girl.  Dawn's vibrant power, her own and hers alone.  Joyce's love in pinks and compassion in wren.  She had not known Jesse, but the shadow that hid just out of sight from him was a study in devotion and joy in ruby and sunset.

Her own shy pinks and yellow, like the sky at sunrise, just waiting for the opportunity to bloom into a new day.

But Xander's... Xander's left her breathless the first time she saw it.

Chocolate brown, soft and inviting where the others were brash and showy.  The brown of the perfect teddy bear, staunchest defender against the night terrors.  Amber, trapped hope that can show such brilliant complexity when held to the light.

And the rust red patch over his heart, his lovely bleeding heart that just kept loving them all.

The shy pink and green phoenix, her phoenix, gave a trill of delight as Xander turned to face them, eyes confused but warm and welcoming.  The dark brown phoenix with the teddy bear soft feathers puffed a bit on his shoulder, fluffing up it's chest a bit.

"Hey Tara, you ok?"

She always smiled when that patch of rusty red flashed the most beautifully pure gold in the sunlight. "Yes, very much."


End file.
